Broly (Zekons)
Broly is the main antagonist introduced in PR DBZ: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan and four movies. Despite he is the antagonist, he allied with his fierce rival Samuel Nakaoka the Second in order to awaken the Seitsuiken. Appearance Broly is a light-skinned Saiyan with dark eyes, long spiky black hair with a blue tint reaching his mid-back and short bangs framing his forehead (rather like Gohan's hair in the Vegeta Saga). When he was a kid, he wore a black one-strap tunic with gray pants and brown boots, alongside a rope belt and bracelets. As an adult, Broly is very tall with a lean but well-built frame, his base form alone reaching approximately seven feet in height. He wears a crown with a blue jewel that his father Paragus uses to restrain him from transforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan. In addition to the crown, Broly wears a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sport blue jewels like his crown, along with golden bands on his upper arms and neck that later break off upon transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. The rest of his attire consists of white pants and a red sash similar to the one worn by Kibito. It is implied that the outfit in question was made of a similar material to the Battle Armor, as, aside from it increasing in size alongside Broly when transforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan (and similar forms), it also grew in size without any apparent damage when going as far as to transform into a Great Ape. As a Super Saiyan, while wearing the crown, Broly's hair takes on a neon blue color with a purple tint and appears fully purple in dark environments. As a Super Saiyan without the crown, his hair takes on the signature golden color of the form, while his skin takes on a slight tan color. As a Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's hair is light green. In addition, Broly's muscles become engorged to extreme levels and his height increases significantly. His pupils also disappear. When in Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly's blood seems to turn a dark green color (and on one occasion, glowing). The first time it is seen this color is in PR DBZ: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan when Goku mortally wounded him after he punched a hole in his chest area, in which glowing green blood gushed out. The second time is in Broly - Second Coming, after Broly is blasted into the Sun by the Family Kamehameha, his heart then explodes out of his chest, causing a torrent of green blood to emerge from the front and back of the wound on his body, right before he explodes. At the beginning of Second Coming, however, while still in Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly is seen with red blood and the blood that Majola collects from Broly's abandoned Attack Ball is also depicted as red in Bio-Broly. History PR DBZ: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan PR DBZ: Broly - Second Coming PR DBZ: Broly - Bio-Broly Broly is the true main antagonist who created Bio-Brolies. PR the Series Movie: Broly Broly was soon returns since his long training. He escapes from Hell and take a guise as Mystery Hood to join the Frieza Force until his true goal. Before Super Saiyan 4 Goku is about to destroy Broly with his Kamehameha attack, Zuzu-Samuel stops him that Broly had enough for battle. Broly become amused by Zuzu-Samuel's comments and he asked her about her many possible futures since the events of the three movies. Before leaving, Broly explains that Zuzu-Samuel has a potential to awaken the ancient sword of the spirits called Seitsuiken. He also warns that the even dangerous foes are heading toward Zuzu-Samuel's one single future. PR the Series Movie: Shauna Since Broly was spared by Samuel Nakaoka (Zuzu-Samuel) before Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta tries to kill him and leave the Earth peacefully, Broly and his Timeline 2 counterpart discovers the ancient Seitsuiken where the princess' soul slept inside her sword. Broly take the ancient Seitsuiken to his rival Samuel Nakaoka (Zuzu-Samuel) while his Timeline 2 counterpart encounters and battle the Oni Brothers. Broly delivers the ancient Seitsuiken to Zuzu-Samuel during the wedding for Satoru and Hop from Universe 9. While Frieza's Forces invades the Earth as the revived Frieza and his brother Cooler who also revived launches for their attack, Broly annihilate Frieza's minions and battle Frieza as Full Power Fury Golden Frieza who become extremely enraged about his betrayal in the previous encounter. During the battle against Golden Frieza, he saw Shauna in her Beast Charge Burst: Greninja form nearly defeating Zuzu-Samuel. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan (Incomplete State) Legendary Super Saiyan (Complete State) Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Since Broly saw Samuel Nakaoka's Evolution God powers was now controlled, he tells Samuel Nakaoka the Second that he mastered the Legendary Super Saiyan. Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly God The Earth Potara Fusion of both Broly (the main timeline Broly and his Timeline 2 counterpart) after he stoles the Earth Potara Earrings from Beerus. This form is the strongest Legendary Super Saiyan who surpassed Goku and Vegeta's Super Saiyan Gods. In this form, he used the Earth Potara to time travel or stop time by countering both Samuel Nakaoka's Instant Transmission, his own Skip-Time and Kaguya Sense. Trivia *Unlike two Brolys are from different time, Broly is from main timeline while his Timeline 2 counterpart is from Timeline 2. Category:Canonical Pages Category:Males Category:Male Saiyan Category:Former Villains Category:Villains